Prize Package
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Castle and Beckett play a twisty little game. - Rated M for the CastlePornado. Caskett.


**Prize Package**

**Rated M**

* * *

"You're cheating."

She feels his scoff more than she hears it, puffed against the inside of her knee.

"I am not, and I am _offended_ that you would suggest anything of the sort, Beckett."

This time it's her turn to snort. Not too heavily, she is trying to stay balanced after all, but loud enough that he knows she's onto him.

"There is _no_ way you are not cheating, Castle," she says, flexing her fingers against the plastic mat. She's been in the same spot for too long, hovering above the ground while her husband pretends to spin the wheel to determine what the next act of contortion is.

Unfortunately, each spin mysteriously seems to land the same way, leaving her stretched out with him wedged in the space between her knees.

"I'm telling you, I'm not cheating. It just keeps landing on these things." As if to assure her of it, he touches his lips to her knee, moving as far up the inside of her bare thigh as he can reach.

The gesture does nothing to prove his innocence. If anything, it suggests exactly the opposite. Naked Twister, easy access, and her spread eagle as he flicks the spinner again. Yeah, he's definitely not using anything to his advantage.

"Ah! See? Right hand on… yellow," he reads, running said hand up her leg instead of following the damn directions the way she is.

The new spot is a little better, at least for her shoulders; now she's not stretched quite as badly. Her legs remain exactly where they are, though, open wide enough for Castle's shoulders to bump her thighs, his hands to roam between spins.

"Still cheating, Castle. I know you're cheating," she insists, tapping her knee against his temple.

He chuckles. "You know, for someone who doesn't believe in conspiracies, you're awfully suspicious today, sweetheart."

"Oh, hush. Spin the damn thing for real this time."

She listens for the tap of his finger against the spinner, the sound of it making actual revolutions.

"Left foot, green."

"Already on it," she says, flexing her hips and dropping her head back. Her arms are starting to shake; it would be really helpful if he would spin something a little bet-

"Left foot, blue."

Well, that's not better. That just means she has to nudge him out of the way to get her foot in the right spot. He doesn't take the hint, though, scooting with her and palming the back of her right leg, giving her tired muscle a squeeze.

She hums at the touch, shifting her feet so his hand can drift higher. "Just out of curiosity, Rick, how did this game of Naked Twister for Two become a game of me contorting and you feeling me up?"

Her husband laughs, brushing his fingertip along the crease of her thigh. She shivers, opening her knees to him, making sure she's still on the right colors – not that she thinks he'll notice or give a damn at this point.

"Someone had to spin," he says simply.

Lifting her head, she stares at him, watching the mischievous smile spread across his lips. Her snort turns into a bark of laughter that shakes her entire body. He joins her a second later, his deep belly laugh bouncing over the walls.

"You suck," Beckett says once she can catch her breath. "And you know this means I win, right? I so win."

Castle grins. "One last spin and we'll see."

She kicks out, knocking the board out of his hand. "In that case, I think it's your turn, Rick. Left foot, red," she orders, watching him do just that. "Right hand, yellow."

He grins, stretching across her body. Said hand skims her side, cupping her breast and thumbing her nipple.

Kate lifts her chin, brushing her lips over his shoulder. "That's not yellow, babe."

"Oops. My mistake."

She snickers. Yeah, right. "Left hand, blue."

He doesn't move either hand, though. Instead his head dips, mouth catching hers. His tongue slides between her lips, tasting her amusement.

"Oh look," he rumbles into her mouth, dropping to his knees. He pulls her up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her onto the tilted plane of his thighs. She feels his cock stir and shifts, rolling against him. "I slipped. You win." He kisses her mouth, her jaw.

She gasps, palming the back of his head. His lips slide down her neck, along the line of her collarbone. "Do I win something?"

Kate releases his head, reaching her hand between their bodies, caressing his length, teasing him to full hardness. "Is this my prize?"

Her husband's breath stutters, puffing over her breasts. Triumph wells in her chest. He's been driving her crazy all game long with his touches, his kisses; it's only fair that she work him up now. "I was going to give you a plaque, but if that's what you really want…"

She grins, dragging him through her folds, jerking as he brushes the apex of her legs. "Naked Twister Champion does have a nice ring to it, but I'm not sure I can hang that up in my office. Better just let me have you instead."

"Mmm," he agrees, his hips already moving against her. "I think that's a reasonable alternative."

"Oh, good." She runs her fingers down his shaft again, holding him steady as she sinks, taking him inch by inch. "I'd – ah – I'd hate to disappoint you."

She shudders at his first short, sharp thrust, clinging to his shoulders and holding his cheek to her chest. His lips curve against her breast, his tongue darting out to taste her skin.

"You never disappoint me, Kate, especially not when you're so damn limber."

She throws her head back and laughs. "As long as I bring something to the – oh god – the table."

Rick wraps his lips around her nipple, stealing her breath with a flick of his tongue. Her hips jerk, her belly tightening with need.

"More," she breathes, palming the back of his head. "More, Castle, more."

His hand slips between them, fingers finding her center, spreading her slickness over her clit. He makes careful circles, paints their bodies with her desire, drives her higher and higher with every brush.

She jerks around him, grips his back. Her hands pull his head away from her breast, her lips desperate and seeking. Her love spills into his mouth, panting, pleading, beckoning him to join her in her release.

Castle groans, nodding into her kiss. His hips snap, rolling hard into hers, speeding toward his own peak. He shudders in her arms after a moment, his strokes turning sloppy as he spills inside her.

He slumps back, arms still banded around her as they land in a tangle of limbs on the Twister mat.

Kate exhales, drawing his head back to hers, slicking her tongue along his lip, savoring the sweetness of his mouth.

"So," he starts, rubbing a hand down her back, over her leg, then back up. "Naked Twister's a keeper, right?"

She hums, clenching around him. "In spite of your blatant cheating," she teases, lifting her eyes to his.

"I would _never_."

"Uh huh," she hums, rubbing a hand over his chest. "Regardless, it's a keeper as long as the prize package stays the same."

* * *

_Prompt from Anonymous: Castle Pornado prompt: Naked Twister_

_I hope you liked this, Anon! Thank you for reading._


End file.
